Darkness in the Midst
by Paul Pull
Summary: 5 years after the last Card has been sealed a strange evil awakens that brings Sakura and Syaoran back together. The coming conflict not only tests their magical abilities but their faith in each other. Read and Review, first story so be kind.
1. Chapter 1: Bad Moon Rising

**Darkness in the Midst**

First Just to let every one know this is my first ever Fan Fic of any sort, though I do write traditional fiction I figured I'd give this a whirl and hopefully you all enjoy it. Also I need a good editor seeing as my grammer usually sucks, so if your interested feel free to PM me, oh and I don't own CCS, blaw, blaw, blaw, don't sue me CLAMP and were cool so any ways sit back relax and enjoy.

_**Chapter 1: Bad Moon Rising**_

"Good Night Syaoran, remember to get some sleep you have that test tomorrow." Spoke a delicate woman with long dark hair as she passed the teenage boy mulling over papers and books. Syaoran looked up from his study and gave a tired "yeah" while closing the book in front of him with a sigh. It had been 5 years since he left Japan after the last clow card had been captured, 5 years since he last saw Sakura.

He looked out the open window into the spring evening noticing the full moon that seemed painted in the sky and smiled as he remembered the last night before he left Sakura, it had been a lot like this night was clear peaceful warm and the painted moon. He closed his eyes and could almost smell Sakura as he in hailed deeply and released in a sigh. "Sakura…" left his lips as he remembered her cheerful smile. "Love is a Fickle thing." A female voice came out of no where breaking Syaoran's concentration as he fell to ground in embarrassment, he quickly rose to his feet and turned to face the voice with an angry face knowing this sisters always picked on him calling him 'cute' when ever he was thinking of the one he Loved more dearly then life itself. He rose with clenched fists and a growl coming from his lips starting to say "Go awa…!" He stopped as his eyes gazed not upon one of his sisters but his own mother, her serious stance with an uncharacteristic joyful smile across her lips. He quickly stood to attention and bowed starting to mutter off apologies for his insolence when she gave a chuckle and said with a wave of her hand, "No need to apologize, I've seen the way your sisters act around you when you are thinking about that Kinomoto girl...err I mean Sakura." Syaoran smiled as he bowed to his mother.

The Li clan wasn't against his love of the Card Captor, even though she didn't come from the clan or another powerful magician's clan, mainly because of the prospect of having the Magic of their ancestor Clow return to the Li family if Syaoran ever married the girl. His imitate family felt the same way though their own encounters with Sakura and the glow Syaoran gave off when ever he was thinking of the girl convinced them of the love Syaoran had for the most powerful Card Captor.

"Thank you mother, I'm just anxious to get back to her, phone calls are nice but I long to smell her essence to feel her aura…heh sorry I get caught up in my emotions to much still I know, I have a lot to learn about restraint still…" His mother silenced his jabbering with her hand as she placed it over his mouth and reassured her son with a smile, "You do have a lot to learn still, learn that love is an emotion we should show and embrace for it can aid us when we most need it." Syaoran blushed and looked down as his mother smiled at her 15 year old boy.

'Clink, clink, clink…' echoed a sound breaking the touching moment as something clattered to the ground directly behind them. Surprised they both turned around to see 3 shadowy figures in the long entrance hallway. They looked hard to make sure it wasn't some sort of light trick or some servants up late but quickly discovered these to be intruders as a dagger flew right past Syaoran's head missing him by inches. Syaoran quickly kneeled down and retrieved the sword from around his neck using his power to enlarge his trusty blade. His mother dogged two more daggers aimed at her with ease taking cover behind the wall right next to the doorway.

Syaoran leaped from his crouched position over the couch in front of him and ran daftly at one of the figures that seemed to evaporate as he swung his leg threw it and sending him flying into the far wall nearly knocking the boy out, 'I know I didn't miss, I hit that thing straight on, then why did I…' after rubbing his sore head he glanced up to see only 2 figures standing in front of him. '…that's it! They are just illusions, just shadows, but shadows that can carry weapons?' he thought to himself as he rose to his feet before being pinned against the wall by the shadows who by now had surrounded the dazed boy and placed their daggers against his throat. He began to frantically try and figure a way out of the desperate situation, he knew he had made a mistake just flying in to action before figuring out what these things were and how they worked but he had his head else where at the time and now that it had returned he silently cursed himself for acting rashly.

Just as it seemed He was about to become a pin cushion for formless shadows a light shined from one of the side rooms as well as 2 bullets, both of which dissipated the shadows with ease. Syaoran collapsed to the ground with a sigh, "thank god for security guards." He sighed out as he relaxed on the ground against the wall. The guard ran up to him and placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder and asked "Master Syaoran, are you ok?" Syaoran simply nodded and flinched as the pain from the impact of his hurdling kick hit him for the first time.

"I'll take care of him Ming, get the other guards and do a sweep of the grounds, I want to know if there are any more of these things and if you can try and catch one for questioning, I want to know what they are here for." Syaoran's Mothers voice cut through the night, her normal stern manner returning. "Yes Mistress, but what about your son?" Asked the guard as he holstered his pistol. "I'll take care of him; you go about your duty and report anything you find." The guard saluted her and ran off to the front yard to collect the rest of the security guards as Syaoran's Mother turned a stern glance at her injured son. "I know you have more discipline then to attack wildly like that, center yourself before attacking, study your enemy and strike when you know his weaknesses and strengths." She helped her son on to his feet and dusted him off as he gave a weak response, "sorry mother, I should have thought before jumping into a fight." His mother slapped him on the back and hurried him up to his bed saying "Sleep it off; remember no matter what you still have a test tomorrow, Security and I will handle this." Syaoran knowing his mothers power was greater then his own as well as the crippling state he was in continued up with out a sound towards his room his sword still in hand his head hung shaming himself for his rash actions.

As he got to the top of the stairs he noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a black mass dart out of site in a room. He looked toward where he noticed the movement and gasped as realization hit him. He was looking at the 'ancient' study, a place where the oldest stories of the Li clan were kept, including the chronicles of Clow Reed himself. He had taken a book out of there that had seemed interesting, it was a chronicle of an ancient war called the 'war of darkness' where a group of magic users from all over the world fought back an ancient evil that had been awakened by crazed cultists, he hadn't gotten past the very beginnings of the war in the book but he remembered a mention of shadow creatures that snuck into some of these magicians homes for the purpose of stealing any materials that might aid them in the eventual struggle against what was referenced as just 'The Darkness.' The possibility of a coincidence between these black shadows and the ones described by his ancestors seemed to close for comfort.

Syaoran griped his sword and deftly ran into the room; silently he noticed in fact there were 3 shadowy figures in the room. His correlation seemed to embolden him; his pain forgot he stood triumphantly up slamming the door against the wall in the process. "Shadow creatures of the darkness hear me! I know what you are and you won't get away with this so easily, this time we're ready for you!" In the room there were 3 shadows and surprisingly one responded to Syaoran in a deep hoarse voice, "You have no idea who we are dealing with, we will envelope your world like countless others. You can not stop us this time; you will be helpless against the might of our master." Syaoran looked puzzled, 'master, I never remember a mention of a master,' he thought as one of the figures stepped into the light to reveal a dark hooded figure, quite solid holding books that Syaoran recognized immediately. "Give those back!" He yelled as the figure chuckled, "Your history is ours now." Syaoran gave a slight smile as he responded, "You really think that stealing a few books is going to win a war?" The figure chuckled some more, "You obviously don't understand what these books contain, they hold your only hope for victory and now it is in the hands of your enemy." Syaoran shook his head, "not for long!" he yelled as he tossed up a small strip of paper with Chinese figures on it and impacted it with the flat end of his sword unleashing his flame spell on the solid figure. The sheer power dissipated the two shadowy figures quickly and engulfed the solid figure in its flame. Confident in his victory Syaoran ran through the doorway before the smoke had dissipated, but when he reached the spot where the solid figure had stood was…nothing.

"I couldn't have totally incinerated him…" He looked all around but saw nothing but an open window and a dark mass moving quickly across the family grounds. Syaoran sighed as he watched the figure disappear into the darkness. Just as the smoke cleared his Mother flanked by 2 security guards ran up to Syaoran. The testosterone filled youth turned and began tiredly rambling his discovery to his mother, "Mother the Darkness is back, those things were shadow creatures, they used it against us before and…" His mother again silenced his ramblings with a hand and said in a sincere voice, "Slow down, now what are these?" She released her hand and Syaoran slow began again, "These creatures…I know what they are and what they wanted…" His mother was taken aback by her son's apparent knowledge. "Oh?" She asked with a puzzled expression. "Hold on," Syaoran said as he darted into his room and came back a few seconds with the copy of the book he had taken from the study, "this is what they wanted; I think they have come back. I don't know why but the way the darkness was described is exactly what was in here." His mother took the book and gasped at the title as a Syaoran continued, "I took this out 2 days ago and there were 5 other copies with it, now they are gone…" His mother looked at Syaoran with a determined expression "Syaoran, get some sleep, you'll need it since you start training tomorrow." Syaoran quirked an eyebrow and asked "Oye, but I have a test tomorrow." His mother shook her head "You're suffering from a debilitating sickness you won't get over till you're finished from training." Syaoran quirked a sly smile and bowed to his mother before heading to his room his hormones fleeing from his body and the pain in his back returning.

"What is this about mistress?" One of the guards asked as he scratched his brow and holstered his pistol. "An evil is coming and the Li's alone can not stop it. Call this number and tell them that the Li's require their assistance as per contract." She handed a faded piece of paper to the guard who bowed to her and headed down the stairs. She continued to look at her sons room, hiding her fright for his life, knowing the peril he was about to face.

Alittle wordy I know but hopefully got you interested for Chapter 2, thanks fro reading and pleas review.


	2. Chapter 2: Aura of the Enemy

**Darkness in the Midst**

Thanks for all the reviews, glad to see people are actually reading and enjoying this . Enjoy Chapter 2 as we see Sakura's first experience with the Darkness. Read and Review and Clamp don't sue.

_**Chapter 2: Aura of the Enemy **_

A peaceful spring night ushered the sleepy residence of Tomoeda into their beds, all save for one Guardian Beast of the Seal who lay awake with an eerie feeling, unable to pin point exactly what it was he simply lay down in his small bed tossing and turning while trying to concentrate on these strange feelings he was getting. He knew it was some sort of aura, a powerful one at that but he just couldn't put a finger to it or its purpose, it seemed jumbled like there were many powerful auras that were mixing together, some good some evil, there was something he could tell though who ever or what ever it was is angry, really angry. Just as Kero felt sleep taking a hold of him and the silent peace of the night lulling him to sleep something hit him, he felt as if the aura he was feeling screamed out in pain as if something had awoken and consumed it in one large gulp. Kero could tell this was no ambivalent being or beings it was one solid angry evil. He shot up out of his tiny bed realizing what had happened; it was something he hadn't felt for many years, it was the same feeling he got at the beginning of the war of darkness.

"Sakura!"

Kero yelled as he leaped out of his little room in the desk to find the mistress of the Cards already awake, it seemed she had felt the same thing he did.

"Kero did you feel that?"

She asked frightened as she leaped out of bed, Kero simply nodded and flew up to the window and gazed out on the city. He sighed as he looked out upon the sleepy city, 'Sakura can't do this by herself, but I can't sense those Angels any more…'

Kero's thoughts were interrupted as Sakura opened the window with her wand already in hand and began slipping out of the room.

"Let's go Kero-Chan; we need to find out what that is."

Kero shook his head, "No Sakura, it's too dangerous, I already know what it is and we alone can't defeat it we need help,"

Sakura smiled down at the protector of the cards and said

"You used to tell me it was my job to protect the city, as a Card Captor my Job is to stop chaos where ever it is, if it is as bad as you say we need to at least try and stop it…"

Kero was shocked at the display of selflessness Sakura was showing,

"That's the Card Mistress I chose!" Exclaimed Kero as he prepared to fly off. "…Besides I was having a good dream about me and Syao-kun and that thing made me wake up from it!" Kero fell to the ground in embarrassment 'kids!' Kero thought as he lay on the ground.

"Fly!" Sakura exclaimed as she leaped out of her window and flew off into the night. "Ah, Sakura wait for me!" Kero yelled as he leaped out after her changing into his True form. As they flew over the city they noticed a strange green glow coming from the old Penguin Park.

"Sakura, down there!" She gave a nod as they flew down to the park. They landed and looked around seeing the entire park engulfed in a green glow and a large crater in the concrete near the large penguin.

"Kero-Chan what did this?" Kero looked around with a menacing expression,

"The Darkness did, I've seen this before, they come back to life this way." Sakura looked at Kero with a quizzical expression "Darkness?"

Just as she finished speaking a large gust of wind rose up causing Sakura to raise an arm in front of her face to shield it from the piercing wind. Once the wind had subsided Sakura Opened her eyes and noticed the glow was gone but above the crater floated a black hooded figure with his arms across his chest. This figure slowly looked up at Sakura while extending its hands far out to its side,

"Cerberus, Protector of the Cards of Clow, and…what…who is this?"

Sakura felt a chill travel down her spine as the dark figures deep bass voice rang out. "What is this Kero-Chan?"

Kero stepped in front of Sakura and answered the figure,

"This is the new mistress of the cards; now go back to where you came from evil monster."

The figure quirked a smile as it pulled its hood back to reveal a green faced thing, with a pointed nose and short white hair which seemed to flow around the top of his head.

"Monster is correct; I am Shadow, a Lieutenant of the high lord of Darkness Seine and I have come to kill you, all of you."

Sakura shivered at the cold tone this thing gave to her as she took a step back.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Exclaimed Kero as he reared back and shot out a fiery ball towards the Dark Lieutenant. Shadow smirked and simply extended his hand towards the ball as it neared its target. As the ball hurdled into Shadow's hand it impacted with a large explosion then vanished into thin air.

"Impossible!" Exclaimed Kero, Shadow laughed in victory exclaiming

"We have gained power since last we met Cerberus, your silly magic tricks can do nothing to me. Now let me return the favor you so graciously gave me."

Shadow pointed a finger at the large Kero as he rose off the ground. "Kero-Chan!"

Sakura Exclaimed as Kero was hurdled back against a tree with enough force to snap the tree in half. The Beast lay broken under the remains of the tree trunk.

"Now for you young mistress of the Cards…"

Sakura turned to see Shadow pointing at her, but instead of being levitated a dark mass shot from his finger directly at the Young Card Captor, "Jump!" Exclaimed Sakura as she leaped up into the sky avoiding the black mass that shot towards her.

"Ha-ha, I like a little sport in my kills!"

Laughed Shadow as he gracefully raised his finger at the air born Sakura and let loose another bolt of darkness at her. "Shield!" Yelled Sakura as the mass closed with her, the mass impacted her shield bubble and was deflected away with ease as she gracefully landed on the ground near the fallen Kero.

"I may have underestimated you young one, no matter, that was a mere taste of my power."

Sakura bent down next to the Guardian Beast "Kero-Chan, Kero-Chan are you ok?" Kero groaned as he looked up at Sakura,

"Sakura, look for his weakness."

"Weakness?" Asked a beleaguered Sakura.

"A spot in his aura that is weaker then the rest, it will be small so you're going to have to concentrate…" Kero winced in pain as he spoke.

Sakura laid a hand on her friend before rising back to her feet and staring at Shadow with a serious glare. "Who ever you are and what ever your really here for I'm not going to let you push my friends around or harm anything in my city, I am Sakura, Mistress of the Cards and I'm going to stop you!" She closed her eyes as she finished concentrating on his aura.

An ear shot away a dark figure dressed in a green cloak rushed through the woods, "Damn it, I knew those uglies were here for a reason." It deftly and silently ran as fast as it could leaping on to the top of a nearby tree too the action.

"Oh crap that's Lt. Shadow, they are already awakening. This isn't going to be good."

The figure said in a light feminine voice as it produced a pair of binoculars and zoomed in on Shadow, a beeping noise was produced as the binoculars scanned Shadow for weaknesses. "Hurry it up, those two need help!"

Sakura felt shadows aura and was immediately drawn to a specific area of his body, a small spec on his right shoulder seemed to gleam like a star. She smiled as she produced a Card tossed it into the air and twirled her wand,

"Card of Shot whose aim is unparalleled aim for Shadows right shoulder, Shot!"

With that she came down on the spinning card with her Wand releasing a beam of light that flew straight and true impacting the right shoulder of Shadow. Shadow winced and fell to the ground clutching his shoulder, "how…did…you little bitch!" With that Shadow raised his left hand pointing at Sakura. "I thought you said that would stop him Kero-Chan!" Sakura screamed in fright as she took a step backwards. "He must have more then one weak point..." Kero Said but was interrupted as a screeching shot rang out.

Sakura closed her eyes expecting to be vaporized by Shadow, but after a few seconds opened them and looked around her body to see she was unharmed. She then took a look up towards Shadow who lay face down on the ground another gash in his left shoulder and a Green cloaked figure standing over him holding what looked like a pistol in its left hand. The figure twirled its gun and slipped it with ease into its holster.

"You were always the cocky one Shadow." The figure said in its melodic feminine voice.

"Who…are you?" Asked a timid Sakura as she slowly approached the figure, as she felt a soothing cool aura around this new figure.

"She is an Angel…" Kero said with some effort but interrupted by the figure as it completed Kero's Sentence with "…of Death." Sakura was taken aback by the last part of that sentence quickly falling back to where Kero lay broken.

"No need to fear me Mistress of the Sakura Cards Kinomoto, Sakura. Now I must go, but I will see you again." Before Sakura could ask any questions a blinding light flashed around the figure and both Shadow and the figure disappeared.

Sakura ran to the aid of her Guardian and helped the tree off of him with aid of the power card, Kero turned back into his false form, broken and battered as Sakura picked him up and flew him back with her to the house. "What was that about Kero-Chan?" Sakura asked as they flew back home. "An ancient evil is awakening; I helped defeat it long ago with my Master Clow Reed. They called themselves 'the Darkness' and promised death to all who opposed their goals. They were a powerful force, and we alone could not stop them, it took many powerful magicians along with the aid of a group that called themselves the 'Angels of death.' This group was created long before I was created, a group that has been fighting this evil since its inception. In the end the only way to defeat these monsters was to put them into a deep sleep and seal them away in all the corners of the world." Sakura looked down at Kero as he continued his explanation, "The Angels warned us that the seals would not remain for ever and they would reawaken and would need to be defeated again, they signed a contract with all the magicians present, one of alliance if the 'Darkness' should ever reawaken. They told us that they would always be present and watching for the return of the evil, no matter how long it took."

"So that's why it knew my real name?" Asked Sakura as they reached her window. Kero gave an affirmative nod as Sakura began to place bandages around the injured Beast. "They have scouts every where, they probably knew you had the cards from before you opened the book. Ouch watch it that's a sensitive area." Sakura chuckled as Kero whined at his medical attention. "Sakura, I think you need to tell that brat…err Syaoran Li about this, as much as I hate to admit it we will need his help." Sakura smiled a little and gave a short nod, 'that means my Syaoran-Kun will be coming back to me! Its been too long Syaoran-Kun.' she thought as she tucked in her little guardian and crawled into bed herself.

The plot thickens! But wait it gets even deeper as we go into Chapter 3! Also any suggestions please IM me on AIMSN: Bzerkvi, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Angel of the Home

**Darkness in the Midst**

Hey all, thanks for all the Reviews, I promise I'll continue to update regularly but I still have other things to do including finish writing the stories of the Angels that happened before this, so you can understand alittle more, so expect a newchapteronthe 5th, Sakuragets a warning from her beloved and a Strange woman shows up at thehome andKero has suspicions about her.

_**Chapter 3: Angel of the Home**_

"You've got to be kidding me; you mean they are there too?" Syaoran asked surprised while on the phone with Sakura. "Yeah, but I had someone save me who called her self an angel of death. I asked Kero-Chan about it but he said the same thing that the Darkness is here and we are going to have to work together," Sakura said relaxing on her bed staring at her rooms ceiling. "I'll tell mother about this when I'm done training for today." Sakura looked puzzled as she remarked, "training, shouldn't you be in school right now?" She could feel Syaoran smile over the phone as he said, "mother said I was 'sick until I completed my training,' so I'm reading up on the minions of the Darkness and practicing till mother deems me ready."

"This must be serious if your mother took you out of school; I know she cares more about your education then anything."

"Next to my safety yes, Sakura promise me you'll be careful ok?"

"Yes of course Syao-Kun, don't worry about me, worry about your training. Do you know if you are still going to be coming to visit in 2 months?"

"Not sure, I hope I will you know how bad I miss you."

"Yeah it's hard being apart for 5 years with only phone calls to talk."

Sakura heard her fathers voice echo from down stairs say "I'm back, Sakura are you home?" Sakura held the phone away from her ear and yelled back "Oye father I'm up in my room!" She then pressed her phone to her ear again "Sorry Syaoran-Kun Father is home so I have to go."

"Sakura one more thing," Sakura's eyes shot wider as Syaoran's tone turned deadly serious, "Don't trust the Angels, they seem to have one purpose and if anyone gets in their way they will no hesitate to remove them, and you haven't signed an alliance contract so you are vulnerable, stay out of their way the next time they show up."

"Ok Syaoran, I promise."

"I love you Sakura."

"Love you too Syaoran."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Sakura pressed the end button on her small pink phone and clutched it to her chest, "Syaoran-Kun…" She sighed as her eyes glistened in the afternoon sun, her hair flopping out around her head.

"You know for some one you have never even kissed you sure are enrapt." Keros voice shot out of no where breaking Sakura's concentration as she turned her head with an angry expression towards Kero. Kero's face immediately turned from one of smug arrogance to one of terror as the angry Sakura's gaze seemed to piece his heart.

"Heh, whoops."

"You better whoops, besides," Sakura's eyes twinkled and stared off into space as she completed her sentence, "I have kissed Syaoran-Kun, I can still taste his lips and smell his hair…"

"Uh…That was a play."

"Kero-Chan!" Sakura yelled as she stomped against the ground hard causing her room to shake.

"Heh…" said Kero a hand behind his head and eyes closed in embarrassment as Sakura turned her head back to facing Kero her face scrunched up in anger a fist shaking next to her head.

"Sakura," Came he fathers voice, "come down here I have some one for you to meet." Sakura sighed and walked to the door, "Coming Father!" Sakura opened the door and stepped into the hall carefully closing the door behind her. Kero gave a sigh of relief as he remarked "Saved by the father." Sakura then opened the door looking angry as ever and spat "You're not off the hook Kero-Chan!" then slammed the door behind her.

She quickly ran down the hall and down the stairs "I'm sorry father I was just changing into…" She was speechless as she walked into the living room; in front of her was her father and a young woman, with short brown hair and soft blue eyes. She stared at this woman for a good minute thinking 'she's beautiful,' before her father spoke up. "Ah Sakura, this is Cary Thomason, she's one of my research assistants from the college. She lost her place recently so she's going to be taking Touya's room until she can find a suitable place." Sakura stood still and softly bowed, "welcome Thomason." Maggie stood up from the couch and approached Sakura with a big smile on her lips, "please Sakura call me Cary-Chan." Sakura smiled and nodded. Cary turned to Sakura's father once again and remarked, "By the way since your hosting me I'll make dinner tonight." Fujitaka nodded with his characteristic smile, "Its Sakura's turn tonight so it's up to her." Sakura shook her head as she smiled back at her father "I don't mind, it would be nice to have something different for a change."

"Mmm, this is good, what did you say this was?" Sakura asked as she shoveled another helping of meat into her mouth with a big smile. Cary smiled as she placed a fork down on the table and gave a chuckle, "Its just roast beef, traditional Sunday meal where I come from." Sakura looked up a little puzzled, "Where you're from?" Fujitaka and Cary laughed as her father explained, "Ms. Thomason is a graduate student from England." Sakura looked at Cary still puzzled who smiled at her, "I guess I should have told you earlier." Sakura smiled back, "Its ok, oh its already late I still have some homework to finish," Sakura got up from her seat and bowed to Cary as she picked up her plate, "Thank you for the meal Cary-Chan, Father may…" Her father simply nodded and Sakura was off running back up stairs to her room. 'There's something about her, something strange, but not in a bad way, maybe I should ask Kero-Chan,' she thought as she opened her door and entered her room to find Kero staring out at the evening waning evening light. Kero was staring intently into the distance deep in thought. "Kero-Chan, I have something to ask you abou…" Before she could finish her sentence a serious Kero cut her off saying, "She is an Angeland yes we should be careful…"

"But how did you know..." Asked a confused Sakura approching her tiny guardian.

"I can feel her aura, I could feel it all day, the brats right, be careful the Angels are loose cannons even the nicest won't hesitate to remove any obsticle to their mission..."


	4. Chapter 4: Syaorans Bodyguard

**Darkness in the Midst**

Sorry for the break, finished this chapter a little later then the others, but hopefully its worth the read expect the next chapter to come out probably this weekend some time, and until then I always like reviews, thanks and enjoy!

_**Chapter 4: Syaoran's Body Guard**_

"Hia!" Shouted Syaoran as he flung his foot at a padded bag. The foot impacted the bag with enough force to send the fixed bag flinging back nearly snapping the bag. He brought his foot down staring at the bag with beads of sweat running down his forehead. 'I have to get stronger, not just for my family but…but for her as well, I have to protect her, no matter what...' Syaoran whipped his brow and walked over to a bench and picked up his towel continuing to wipe the sweat from his body. 'I got to keep training, the faster I'm ready the less danger Sakura is in.' He began to walk onto the training matt when the door opened suddenly.

Syaoran turned to see who was at the door and was shocked; there in the door was a strange tall man, dressed in camouflage pants, gray button up shirt and to top it off a long billed dark fedora. The first thing he noticed about this stranger though was the immense aura he possessed. "Who are you and what's your business here?" the strange man just gave a smug smile and walked into the room. "Tell me who you are and your business or I'll have to…"

"I'm your body guard." The man's deep raspy voice cut off Syaoran still the smug smile on his face.

"I don't need a body guard; I'll be fine by myself." Syaoran said turning back towards the mat and tossing his towel back onto the bench.

"That's not what your mother said."

Syaoran stopped and turned back around at the stranger. "Mother hired you? Why would she do that?"

"Because, I've fought them before…"

Syaoran's eyes widened "You mean…the Darkness?" The stranger simply nodded that same old smug smile on his lips. The stranger then walked into the room and took off his hat placing it next to Syaoran's towel and began rolling up his sleeves.

"What are you doing?" Asked a confused Syaoran. The stranger chuckled, "What you think I'm doing kid, I'm gonna help you train." Syaoran started trying to refuse the offer, "But…You're…I mean…I don't want to hurt…"

The stranger silenced him with his hand, "zip it, you've only faced their scouts, I've fought their generals, and I know from what your mother told me you'll need to improve your skills if you are to even gonna face a lieutenant." The stranger walked on to the mat and took a stance, "By the way, the names Bill." Syaoran took his stance after smiling, "You're an American aren't you?" Bill looked surprised, "Is my accent that bad?" Syaoran returned the question with his own smug smile, "You were overcompensating too much for your accent." The stranger chuckled, "your good at what you do kid, but you're still not going to last a minute against a lieutenant." Syaoran shook his head, "Cocky Americans."

They stared at each other for a good minute before Syaoran began by running at Bill and right before reaching him leaping over his head sweeping a kick from the back. Bill stepped to the side easily avoiding the kick and grabbing Syaoran's leg and flipped him Syaoran backwards. Syaoran recovered and landed on his feet, 'he's fast' he thought as he got up back in his fighting stance. Syaoran then ran at Bill again but this time dropped down and attempted to sweep Bills legs out from under him. But again Bill avoided the attack and leaped behind Syaoran and using his back as a spring board knocked Syaoran forward. Syaoran recovered again returning to a ready position, a look of frustration on his face. "Now its my turn," Bill smugly proclaimed as he lurch towards Syaoran and quickly sprung over the teens head and upon landing leaped straight into the small of Syaoran's back. Syaoran slumped over hitting the padded ground with a crack. "Ugh!" exclaimed Syaoran as he got up rubbing his injured body. "How did you do that?" Bill smiled this time a friendly smile, "I read you like a book, you're an aggressive fighter, you rely on your stamina and strength to defeat your enemies, speed is your enemy as is dexterity so I knew all I had to do was get out of your sight and bam, your out. It wasn't too hard since I have a friend who fights the same way as you." Syaoran looked amazed at this strange man with such knowledge of fighting techniques.

"He also read your aura." Came his mothers voice from the door way. Bill put a hand behind his head and sheepishly smiled, "heh maybe a little." Syaoran looked at Bill then his mother a little confused, "read my aura?"

"You find the weakest spot in your enemy's aura, and hit that spot with all you got," responded Bill, "that's how you defeat the members of the darkness." Syaoran looked at his bodyguard then at his mother who gave him a nod. He smiled and nodded back and looked back at Bill, "You can teach me how to do this?" Bill smiled another friendly smile, "You got that right kid, but you have a limited time to learn it in." Syaoran looked confused, "what do you mean?" Bill looked out towards Syaoran's mother who turned and closed the door behind her. "We leave for Japan in 3 days, that's where we think the general that has awoken is." Syaoran's eyes lit up, "You are serious?" Bill nodded and offered a hand to Syaoran "So come on, if you want to protect that Japanese girl you've fallen for." Syaoran took his hand as he helped him up. "Sleep is a luxury for these few days kid, but I don't want you passing the fuck out on me, so you feel dragged tell me take a power nap, got it?" Syaoran nodded his head as he got into a pose. Bill Got into a similar pose and smiled, "ok then listen close alright…"

"Ok but first, who told you about Sakura."

"My gut…"

"…And…"

"…And those fine sisters of yours."

Syaoran just sighed and shook his head.

Syaoran and the mysterious Bill stepped from the air port bags in hand. "…and that's how and why the pyramids were built." Said Bill as he placed down one of the bags and began looking for a taxi. "How do you know that," asked an unbelieving Syaoran. Bill smiled and said "well the truth you wouldn't believe so just say for now its magic." Syaoran shook his head, "you know half the things you explain as 'magic,' I honestly am starting to think you really don't know anything except to fight."

"Not true I also know how to write and cook, and…well only 2 people know about my other skill, heh."

"…gross." Sighed Syaoran as Bill managed to hail a cab to their plight. They loaded up the cab and sped off towards the city of Tomoeda.

"So how long have you known this girl," asked Bill absentmindedly sating out the window. Syaoran blushed a bit and looked down at the floor of the cab, "5 years, since I came here to find the cards." With that Bill perked up and became serious turning back to Syaoran, "Cards?" Syaoran nodded, "yeah the Clow Cards." Bill's eyes widened "Clow…" Just then the cab came to a screeching halt. "We're here!" The driver exclaimed turning around in his seat.

The two unloaded the cab and looked up at the mediocre apartment complex they were going to be staying, "so you said you stayed here before," asked Bill as he walked with 2 arm loads of bags through the front door. "When I was last here yeah, the rooms aren't bad for a 2 bed room apartment." Bill nodded, as Syaoran noted his composure back suddenly after the strange behavior when he mentioned the Clow Cards. 'There's something nagging me about this guy, I know mother requested him specifically for my company during this visit but there's something about him, something…hidden.' Syaoran continued up the stairs with bill and began to un pack his stuff in the same room he had 5 years before, meanwhile Bill snuck off down the hall and to a pay phone out side, there he made a call. The phone rang twice and a voice of a young woman came through "hello Kinomoto residence,"

"Uh, hello, is Cary there."

"Yes whose calling may I ask?"

"Her Biographer…"

"Biograph…"

"Just please can you put her on it's an emergency." There was noise as the phone was passed to another person.

"Cary here, what's the matter?"

"We have a problem, a big problem…"

Man I love twists, keep reading because the next chapter is a good one, the twists continue to be thrown out. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5: Fedoras and Chance Meetings

Darkness in the Midst

Hey you guys new update, and one of the better chapters I think, going away from the action adventure and more into the romance for this chapter and get to know a little about our strange man Bill.

_**Chapter 5: Fedoras and Chance Meetings**_

"So Syaoran has been training for this Darkness thing," asked Tomoyo as she walked with Sakura back from school. Sakura nodded with a smile, but then looked down with a serious look on her face, "But…" She trailed off as she brought her hands to her chest.

"…Kero-Chan warned me about Cary-Chan. He said that she was one of those angels and that she has probably been watching me since before I scattered the Clow Cards."

Tomoyo looked concerned and asked "Cary-Chan is the English research assistant of your father's right?" Sakura nodded. "She doesn't seem dangerous, maybe Kero-Chan is just feeling wrong, maybe those whacks to his head did more then just give him a bump." Sakura giggled, "He did have a big bump on his little head." They laughed and smiled together as they walked towards Sakura's house.

They were cut off soon though by 3 men who stood in their way. Tomoyo and Sakura stopped and stared blankly at the men blocking their path. "Ex-Excuse me, could you move, we are trying to get by." One of the men smiled devilishly, "Your Professor Kinomoto's Daughter right?" Sakura was a little taken back by the question but awkwardly replied, "Ye-Yes."

"That bastard flunked me out of his dumb class." Sakura's eyes opened wide at the response she got.

"I came by to show him who he's dealing with, no one fails me!" He grabbed a hold of Sakura's right arm with an evil look in his eye, Sakura started to scream but before the man could do anything else another voice came out from behind the girls.

"Hey punk, back off the women." They all looked back to see a tall man dressed casually, jeans shirt and a wide brimmed brown fedora.

"Fedora?" asked Tomoyo confused at this strange mans appearance, the student let go of Sakura's arm and walked up to the man with an angry look on his face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"The names Bill and I think I'm stopping you from doing something ugly to these ladies."

"Well, 'Bill' this is none of your business so get lost or you'll have to answer to me and my friends here!" The student balled a fist. Bill calmly looked at the student's fist and then back at his face, "That would be a mistake my friend, now leave these women alone and go back to the hole you crawled out of. Maybe you can take that class over again and this time not cheat, perhaps then you won't fail." The student was taken aback by Bills comments and stuttered, "How did…" The student then gritted his teeth lifting his fist back behind his head and exclaimed, "…You son of a bitch!" He swung his fist towards Bills head with all the force he had, but Bill simply, and calmly, moved his head to the side the fist breezing past his head.

The student looked shocked as his blow was dodged so easily by this stranger. Bill smiled arrogantly as he stared directly into the students eyes. The student felt as if this strange man could look directly into his soul with his powerful stare, he was in shock all he could do was hold his fist out and gasp. "Big mistake kid." Bill Murmured as he grabbed the students arm with his and with a turn tossed the unsuspecting youth into a street pole, the student impacting it with his side. His two friends growled at this sight and charged Bill fists at the ready. Bill simply inched his right foot out in front of him and took a defensive stance waiting for their attacks.

The first one swung at Bill's head, he easily dodged this swing impacting his knee into the student's stomach knocking him to the ground. The second student stopped suddenly stopped seeing his friends both on the ground and rustled through his pockets pulling out a small black case which he flicked producing a blade. Sakura and Tomoyo, stunned this entire time both yelled at their sudden protector, "He's got a knife!" Bill smiled but shook his head, "Really? I didn't notice, I thought it was his wallet!" He sarcastically spat as he slipped back into his defensive stance, hands at the ready near the trunk of his body. Sakura brought her hands to her mouth in embarrassment, "sorry…" she muttered. Bill shook his head again as the last student rushed him attempting to stab at his chest, Bill leaped over the student as he thrust into the air that used to house Bills chest. Bill then threw his knee into the back of the students head with tremendous force. As Bill's feet hit the ground in a crouch the last student tumbled to the ground unconscious.

Bill stood up with a smug smile and whipped his hands together, "told you guys it was a mistake to mess with me." The two girls ran up to Bill as he turned to face them, "are you two ladies ok?" Bill asked as his smile changed from one of smugness to joyful concern. Sakura nodded and proceeded to ramble off, "you're amazing! Thank you so much, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Bill chuckled, "no, no it was nothing some one else wouldn't do for people in need." The girls both bowed to Bill and said their thanks before starting to walk off. "Wait, these ugly SOB's have a few more friends waiting down the road just incase you managed to get away from them, it would be better if I accompanied you in a different route." The girls both stopped in mid walk and turned around to face Bill, "How do you know this?" The girls asked accusingly as Bill raised his hands to his chest with a smile, "I saw them planning as I came back from a café…hehe." They both looked at each other and nodded before Sakura said, "fine we'll go but…" Sakura looked down for a second before throwing her head back up confidently, "You have to stay ahead of us the entire time!" Bill smirked and rolled his eyes, "Fine, I just don't want you girls getting hurt alright, so anything jump out at you scream." They nodded and walked off behind Bill.

"Good idea Sakura, just incase he leads us into trouble you can use your magic to get away," Congratulated Tomoyo who whispered near Sakura's ear. Sakura smiled and blushed slightly eyes closed. They continued to walk down side streets and alleys, taking a long way around, all the time an unsettling silence around the entire crew. Eventually the uncomfortable silence was broken by Sakura, still a little unsure about her strange savior. "So, Bill was it, where in America are you from." Bill stopped suddenly and looked back his cool composure broken, "Oh god my accent is that noticeable! Damn I mean I learned Japanese back in high school fluently to pick up on those fine…" He stopped talking and looked down at the two girls uncomfortably laughing, "heh, but that's not important, how did you guess I was an American?"

"You look like an American, and that name," Came Tomoyo's answer her face in its typical smile. Bill shook his head, "I guess I am a little different from most the people around here." His expression turned distant as he slipped into thought, "This is different from where I grew up…" Sakura looked up at his expression getting a strange feeling as his eyes seemed to wander to a place far away. Then suddenly his attention shot back to the present and smiled at the two girls, "I'm from San Francisco. But I had to learn Japanese when I was young working in my family store. You see we had 2 girls a lot like your selves who only spoke Japanese that came in every day to buy things for their families." Sakura smiled back feeling warmth from his kind and deep voice. Tomoyo smiled as well asking her own question, "What brings you to Japan then Bill…say what is your last name?"

"O'Sail…"

"Bill O'Sail, that sounds funny for some reason," Thought Sakura, a little oblivious to the correlation, but Tomoyo's expression changed as she looked at Bill, she smiled but the expression on her face went from that of happy to one of concern as she stared at her savior, 'if he is here then there is a problem.' Sakura looked back at her friend and asked worried, "Are you ok Tomoyo-Chan?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura with a characteristic smile, "Of course Sakura-Chan, just thinking about that name."

"I'm a bodyguard for some one of great power," Both the girls turned back to face Bill who was now in the direct line of the setting sun, "In fact one of you may know him very well…wait, what time is it?" Sakura looked down at her watch and said absentmindedly "6 pm, why?" Bills demeanor changed yet again as he began to panic.

"Oh shit, oh shit! I promised the kid I'd be back by 5, damn it, oh I gotta go," As he was about to run off he turned back towards the two girls and smiled, "Say mind if we take a detour, I promise I'll take you home, I just have to check in with the brat I'm baby…err guarding." The two girls smiled and nodded as he smiled back and bolted off down the street. The two girls stood and blinked for a moment before Tomoyo said, "H-He's fast!" In the distance the girls heard Bills voice say, "Hurry up, I'm late!" They both closed their eyes embarrassed, "Hoe!"

Bill reached the apartment complex, where he was staying, rather quickly followed by the two girls he saved from a group of thugs. "Sorry about the running, I'm just really late; it seems to be a tradition for me." Sakura smiled through pants and said, "I know how you feel, I'm the same way." They both chuckled a bit Bill remarking "Birds of a feather I guess," Sakura looked confused as she repeated "feather?" Bill shook his head explaining, "An old English saying, 'birds of a feather flock together' means people of similar personalities tend to stay together." Sakura turned back to Bill and smiled, "Oh yeah sounds familiar now, hehe." Tomoyo smiled but then looked up at the complex they had run so quickly too, "Sakura, this is the place where…" Sakura looked up and noticed the Building as well, remembering her distant lover, blushing as her memories came flooding back, "Syaoran…" She said tears forming in her eyes. She was soon knocked out of her daze by Bill as he tapped her on the shoulder, "You want to come in and sit down while I check in, maybe some tea and some sweets if you want. Again sorry for the inconvenience…wait Japanese drink tea right?" Sakura whipped her eyes and nodded with a cheerful smile. "Yeah, sorry about the tears it's just my…" Bill silenced her with his hand, "no need to explain I understand, maybe you can tell me over some tea?" Sakura smiled as this kind stranger smiled back at her and placed his hands in his pockets heading into the building. Sakura motioned for Tomoyo to follow as she followed him into the large apartment complex. They all headed in through the front door, Bill holding the door for both ladies, again confusing Sakura that Bill had to explain in detail for her to understand.

Bill inserted his key into the door of the apartment turning it and pushing it open, Sakura noticed the door immediately as her lover's old apartment and felt something a miss in the whole situation, like she was missing a part of the puzzle. "Come in, make yourself at home, I'll check in with the kid and bring out some tea and such after, he smiled as he quickly walked into another room through the kitchen as the girls looked around, "This is too weird, I mean he said he's a bodyguard for a powerful person, in this city and is not only In the same building but the same room as Syaoran was in." They both eventually made their way to the couches in the exact position as they were when Syaoran was last in the room; Sakura inhaled deeply and could swear she could smell Syaoran's hair. She slumped into the couch and sighed, "Syaoran, this is torture, feeling so close to you but you being so far away." Tomoyo sighed as well slinking back into the couch, "I'm sorry Sakura, I know this is torture for you, maybe it wasn't a good idea following that guy to…wait a second, how did he know where we were going?"

"I know Cary," came Bills voice as he came out of the kitchen tea in hand.

"Wow you're quick, I didn't even notice you pouring the tea let alone brewing it," Bill smiled, "Actually I brewed it for my Chinese friend, the kid I gotta play bodyguard too for the next few months, oh that reminds me," Bill turned his head and yelled out, "Kid we got guests, so you better come out before all the tea's gone." Bill turned back and smiled at the two girls as he placed the try on the small coffee table in front of them.

"He was taking a nap so I got off free, oh yes I forgot to mention I knew Cary."

"Really, how do you know her?" Asked an eager Sakura.

"We're dating." Sakura looked up at Bill as he walked back into the kitchen.

"But isn't this you're first time in Japan?"

"Yep."

"But she's been here for 5 years studying with my father."

"She visited me in London during the summer, that's where I met Cary actually."

"How cute, your resident is dating the man who saved our lives." Mentioned Tomoyo as she took a sip of her tea, "that's good, where did you learn to make tea?"

"Cary taught me, I'm not much of a tea drinker myself but she always enjoys an afternoon tea time so I got good at making what she liked." Bill said as he took another mug out of the cupboard and filled it with a thick black substance from a small machine and placed some sugar and cream in it, stirring it before beginning to drink it.

"Hurry it up kid!" Bill said as he walked past the door walking back towards the two girls, "such a lazy ass." Bill said out loud as he took a seat on the couch.

"So what's the name of the person you're body guarding?" asked a curious Tomoyo with a smile.

"Some Lin guy…" with that mention the door to the small master bedroom swung open and there stood an angry Syaoran, "You wake me up, insult me and then mess up my name! You are possibly the worst body…" He stopped suddenly as he and Sakura made eye contact both speechless. Bill and Tomoyo smiled knowingly as the two estranged lovers looked at each other in shock.

"S-Syaoran…"

"S-Sakura…"

"Oh so you know each other?" with that snide comment Tomoyo whacked Bill in the back of the head.


	6. Chapter 6: Love and a Rising Darkness

Darkness in the Midst

Sorry, been a long time since the last chapter, life gets to you ya know? From now on the updates are going to come slow so be patient. Well anyways I think this chapter is worth the wait, enjoy!

_**Chapter 6: Love and A Rising Darkness**_

The two parted lovers looked at each other for minutes, both unbelieving in the site before their own eyes. Sakura hadn't changed much since Syaoran had last seen her, her hair was still in the same style as 5 years before but slightly longer then his memory. She had grow up looking much like her mother from the pictures he had seen, her figure was one he thought he could only dream about. Sakura looked over her estranged lover and noticed his shorter hair and his typical fit body, "Syaoran…" She said taking a few tentative steps forward towards him, the steps soon turned into leaps as she ran into her lover's arms.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura as she buried her face into his chest, he smiled as she embraced him and hugged her body against his as tight as possible. Tears slowly began to form in Sakura's eyes as she hugged her beloved, all she could mumble between sobs was, "Syaoran." Syaoran rubbed her back tenderly with a gentle smile, "its ok Sakura I missed you too." Sakura Smiled as she looked up at her lovers smiling face tears still streaming down her face. Syaoran whipped them away with his hand before running it through her short hair. 'God she's beautiful' he thought before saying, "you know I don't like it when you cry, after all a mile suits you best." She smiled and buried her head again into Syaoran's chest, "I'm glad your back Syao-kun…" she trailed off and slowly un clasped her hands behind his back, her expression changed from that of joy to a serious one as she brought a hand up to Syaoran's face and with all her might slapped her stunned lover across the face, "That's for not telling me you were here!" She said turning around with her arms crossed face in a pout.

"Smooth Kid, real smooth."

Whack!

"Ouch! Would you stop hitting me!"

"Then stop making fun of the cuteness of this lovely scene, oh I wish I had my camera with me!"

"Weirdo…"

Whack!

"Would you stop hitting me there I think you'll leave a scar!"

"I'll leave more then that if you don't shut up…"

Syaoran and Sakura quietly watching the scene sighed and both at the same time yelled, "Both of you shut up!"

"We're having a moment here and your ruining it Bill!" Syaoran exclaimed as his fist was twitching in anger.

"Tomoyo, I need time to talk with Syaoran alone for once!" Sakura said in a similar matter. They then stopped suddenly realizing their similar sate and embarrassed both looked at the ground. Syaoran was the first to speak up saying, "Maybe we should talk in my bed room," Sakura nodded with a smile as Syaoran and his lover walked into his small room. Bill stood up quickly and began to speak, "Hey wait a second don't you go try," the door slammed shut and locked cutting Bill off, Bill stood in shock for a second before yelling, "Kid I'm not about to let you let this emotional time turn into something you both will regret!" Tomoyo Collapsed to the ground in embarrassed, "Um, I think they just wanted privacy." Bill looked back at Tomoyo and smiled with a hand behind his head. "Oh, heh, maybe your right." His demeanor quickly changed as her response came rather cryptic, "You know I expect more awareness from a scout like your-self." He looked down with an expression of shock, "H-how did you…" Tomoyo smiled and tilted her head, "I was offered to join you last year by Cary-Chan." Bill shook his head and sighed, "This is why I ask for all the reports _before _going into an unknown place." Tomoyo giggled, "Jumpers must be desperate if they hired some one like you." Bill frowned, "well for your information I'm not really cut out for…"

"You're one of Inner Sanctum aren't you?"

"Now I know why Cary offered you a job, you're good."

Tomoyo smiled and tilted her head giggling as Bill went back into the kitchen to re-fill the tea pot. "So why are you here then 'Bill,' I know they don't send inner Sanctum out on normal scouting missions."

"Be like using a nuke to kill a fly, I know, but your friend is a special case, some one in the high ups has a…connection with her."

"Also Sakura mentioned about the Darkness…"

"Oh yeah, just a minor detail there, we actually weren't expecting them to start waking up any time soon."

"You're going to protect her right, I mean isn't that your job."

"Hopefully the kid will handle that, but for sure she can take care of herself, she does hold the cards after all." Bill poured himself another mug of coffee before poring Tomoyo her tea.

Inside the room Syaoran leaned up against the door as Sakura sat on his bed. Syaoran sighed and remarked softly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was going to surprise you but I guess that numbskull blew it for me." Sakura giggled and smiled, "Its ok, and he really didn't blow it for you he actually saved me and Tomoyo from being beaten up, so try not to be too angry with him." Syaoran looked up at Sakura with her cheerful smile and sweet voice, and couldn't help but smile himself, "You know I missed you Sakura." Sakura blushed a bit as Syaoran came over and sat next to her, grabbing hold of her hand. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sakura turned towards Syaoran and clasped his other hand, they looked into each others eyes for what seemed like hours searching each others souls before they both leaned in and pressed their lips against each other.

"Cute!" Tomoyo exclaimed standing in the other doorway into the room, the door left wide open as Bill was doing his best to pull Tomoyo away from the door. The couple broke the kiss immediately both them falling on the bed both faces red as tomatos. "Sorry kid she noticed it and got here before I had a chance to close it, but it seems she's rooted to the floor!" Bill strained against the rock solid starry eyed Tomoyo. The two lovers sighed embarrassed and awkwardly looked at each other, "Hoe!"

Bill carefully pulled his car out of the driveway, Syaoran and Sakura in the back seat still holding hands, Tomoyo in the front with Bill. The two in the front chatted away about random things, Tomoyo telling Bill about Japan while Bill simply made snide comments usually getting a physical smack as his response. Sakura and Syaoran simply smiled silently content being back together. The car finally reached its final destination as the sun was just falling from the sky.

"Thanks for the ride O'Sail-Kun!" Sakura remarked as she unbuckled and opened her door at the same time as Tomoyo. "Eh it's nothing, besides we don't have anything major planned right kid?" Bill looked back into the back using his rear-view mirror with a devious smile on his lips. "Oh, then you have time to come in? I'm sure Cary-Chan would love to see you!" Sakura smiled as Bill unbuckled and got out of the car, "sure why not, come on kid, inside we go." Syaoran's face went white, "I-inside?" Bill looked through Syaoran's window with his evil grin and responded with, "D-d-did I stutter?" Syaoran let out a sigh before getting out of the car, his face going from white to dark red. As he walked with Sakura and the rest up to the front door, "Syaoran's so cute visiting Sakura's house, he always gets like this." Tomoyo whispered under her breath to Bill with stars in her eyes, Bill just shook his head and adjusted his fedora as Sakura opened the front door.

"I'm home!" She yelled as she took off her shoes and walked into the kitchen to find Cary reading a book while drinking a cup of tea. Cary looked up with a smile, "Hello Sakura, your home late where were you?" Sakura smiled back as Syaoran Bill and Tomoyo walked into the room. "Oh you brought….Bill!" Bill smiled and waved, "Hey sweetie, told you I was in town"

"But what are you doing with Sakura?"

"Some creeps from that college of yours decided to take out their anger at that professor you work for on his child, luckily I showed up before anything nasty could happen."

"Sakura, your not hurt are you?" Cary asked with worry as she placed down her book. Sakura shook her head, "No, all thanks to O'Sail-kun." Cary smiled and looked back at Bill,

"Well I guess this numbskull is good for something."

"Ouch, my pride."

"Oh shut up Bill."

Cary rolled her eyes as she noticed Syaoran in the back of the group, his eyes fixated on her with a glare. Cary shook her head a sighed before smiling, "Hello there, you must be the boy that's stolen Sakura's heart, you know her brother talks about nothing else but ways he's going to pound you into the ground." This elicited a laugh from every one in the room except Syaoran who kept his eyes on Cary, as if he was trying to burn a hole through her with his eyes. The mood of the room changed to one of tenseness as Cary, looking a little worried was being stared down by Sakura's love.

"Uh, Cary, didn't you say you had something to show me when I got in town?" Bill asked trying to break the stare off.

"Yeah but its clos…oh wait that thing, yeah, you want to go see it now?" Cary Said catching on to the ploy. She stood up and before Sakura or Syaoran could say anything they were at the front door.

"If I'm not back by the time you want to go kid, just walk back, bye!"

"Wait, you're my bodyguard you're supposed to…." Syaoran was cut off by the door slamming behind the couple. Syaoran clenched his fist in anger, "Bill you worthless bag of…" He was silenced by the soft hand of Sakura who placed a finger over his mouth, "Since when did you let your anger go?" Sakura giggled as she smiled at his cute embarrassed expression. Syaoran shook off his expression taking Sakura's hand in his, a serious tone entering his voice, "Sakura, I told you to be careful, these Angels are dangerous, what were you doing telling one of _them _about your personal life?" Sakura blinked taken back by his sudden tone.

"Syaoran…"

"Sakura, I Love you I don't want anything to happen to you, so please stop telling _that_ Angel about yourself."

"Why is she so evil? She's nice to me always smiling and if she _is _an Angel then she's on our side so what's wrong with being friends with her?"

"You don't get it Sakura; I know what these so called 'Angels' are capable of. They have slaughtered entire cities that stood in their way. They care about nothing but to stop the Darkness, that's their sole purpose on this planet!"

"Why would I want to get in the way of stopping the Darkness, _I _want to stop them too!"

Sakura looked forcefully into her lovers eyes both of them still heated in their argument until Syaoran placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled. Sakura looked confused at first but then realized what he was trying to do. "They hide…" she stammered as Syaoran completed her sentence.

"The Darkness disguises them selves, they become husbands, wives, sons, daughters, lovers, leaders…they become part of your life." Sakura was shocked and horrified at the same time, the thought that some one she had known, some one she trusted could be someone bent on killing her seemed to horrendous to…evil. "But…" Sakura said as tears welled up in her eyes, "…but…who…how…" Syaoran choked down his own tears, feeling terrible watching the love of his life question her self and every one she had ever known in her life.

Syaoran hugged Sakura close, in an attempt to make her feel safer, to try and shelter her from the reality of what was happening. She cried into his chest as she attempted to grasp what was going on, and why it was all happening right when everything she ever wanted was coming right back in to her life. Then out of no where both the lovers lost their train of thought as they sensed something, something big. "It's like the one before…it's." Sakura was cut short by Syaoran as he took her by the hand to the front door, "It's them, hurry we need to get there…"


End file.
